The Legend of Zu
Details *'Title:' 蜀山战纪之剑侠传奇 / Shu Shan Zhan Ji Zhi Jian Xia Chuan Qi *'English title:' The Legend of Zu *'Also known as :' The New Shushan Knight Errant Swordsman Biography, The Gods and Demons of Zu Mountain and The Legend of S. *'Genre:' Wuxia, drama, historical, fantasy, war, romance. *'Episodes:' 56 *'Broadcast network:' iQIYi / Anhui TV / Jiangxi TV /JSTV *'Broadcast period:' ** iQIYi 2015-Sep-22 to 2016-Jan-22 ** Anhui TV 2016-Jan-16 to 2016-Feb-14 **''Jiangxi TV'' 2016-Jan-26 to 2016-Feb-24 **''JSTV'' 2016-Jan-17 *'Air time:' **''iQIYi:'' 20:00-21:00 **''Jiangxi TV & Anhui TV:'' 19:30 Mon-Sun **''JSTV:'' 12:45 *'Opening theme song:' Ai Hen Zhi Jian (爱恨之间) by Nicky Wu Between Love and Hate(爱和恨),Just Caz I love you(我就是喜欢你) *'Ending theme song:' Luan Shi Ju Miao (乱世俱灭) by Zhao Li Ying and Andy Hui Synopsis The Zhu sect has been a powerful and righteous leader in the martial arts world for quite some time. To save the world from the evil that is Lu Pao (Nicky Wu), the sect leader of Zhu places a magical blood stone inside the body of our hero, Ding Yin (William Chan), in order to enhance his already gifted talents. As a result, Ding Yin stays at Zhu Mountain, working on building and controlling his powers. In a chance encounter, he meets Lu Pao’s daughter, Yu Wu Xin (Zhao Li Ying), who is the spitting image of his deceased wife (Xiao Yu). They initially use each other – she wants to steal the blood demon, and he wants to use her to get to her father. Unfortunately, close proximity brews feelings and complicates everything else. Things build up to many majestic battles between the good and evil sects involving betrayal, sacrifices, and deaths. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *William Chan as Ding Yin / Ding Da Li *Zhao Li Ying ‎as Yu Wu Xin / Xiao Yu *Nicky Wu ‎ as Luo Pao / Shangguan Jing Wo ;Others *Janice Man as Zhou Qing Yun *Li Jin Rong as Zhuge Yu Wo *Han Yu Qin as Su Yin *Ye Zu Xin as Zhang Xian Bing *Gao Wei Guang as Dan Chen Zi *Liu Si Tong as Zhuge Zi Ying *JJ Jia as Tu Mei *Wu Hua Xin (吴华新) as Jiu Du Shen Ju *Wang Xi Chao as Wu Gui Tian Wang *Louis Fan as Gongsun Wu Wo *Zhang Tian Lin as Tu Ba *Yu Yue as Tu Meng *Wei Chun Guang (魏春光) as Monk Miao Yi *Cui Zhong (崔钟) as Bai Cao Xian Ren *Wu Li as Xiao Ru Zhen Ren *Wang Xiu Qiang (王绣强) as Bai Mei Zhen Ren *Zong Feng Yan as Tai Qing Zhen Ren *Yang Shi Han (楊世瀚) as Xiao Wu Production Credits *'Producer:' Nicky Wu-''Beijing Straw Bear Films Ltd., Liu Shi Shi, Liu Xiao Feng (刘小枫), Gong Yu (龚宇). *'Director:' Huang Wei Jie (黄伟杰), Liang Guo Guan (梁国冠) and Su Fei (苏飞) *'Screenwriter:' Ma Yan (马焱), Li Jing Ling (林俐颖), Jiang Lai (江莱), Ling Li Ying (林俐颖) Notes *The shooting took place from 2015-jan to 2015-may-21 *This drama was entirely produced by Nicky Wu's self-established company ''Beijing Straw Bear Films Ltd. *This drama is loosely based on the novel Shu Shan Knight-errant Swordsman Biography by Huan Zhu Lou Zhu. External Links *Baidu Baike *Official Facebook *Official Game App Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2015 Category:CDrama2016Category:Jiangxi TV Category:Anhui TV Category:Jiangsu TV Category:IQiyi Category:Xianxia Category:Straw Bears Film Category:Fantasy Category:Action